1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an LCD and method of fabricating the same that can provide lower fabrication costs, a reduced assembly time, and improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate having a field-generating electrode such as a pixel electrode or a common electrode, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate and having liquid crystal molecules. Voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer having liquid crystal molecules, which determines the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules to control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image. The liquid crystal panel of an LCD does not emit light by itself, so that the LCD requires the use of a separate backlight assembly as a light source to supply light to the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight assembly supplies light to the liquid crystal panel, since the liquid crystal panel includes elements incapable of emitting light. In general, the backlight assembly includes a light source supplying light to the liquid crystal panel, a light source cover that covers the light source to protect the light source, a light guide plate guiding the light emitted from the light source to the liquid crystal panel, one or more optical sheets provided for improving optical properties of the light guided to the liquid crystal panel, and a reflective sheet disposed below the light guide plate.